Czy jestem zły?
"Czy jestem zły ?" to piosenka z filmu animowanego "Lorax"/ Piosenka wykonywana jest przez Once-Ler'a,podczas niej wraz z rodziną wycina Puszłasy . Tekst polski: Ref.: Czy jeeeestem zły? Robię co natura każe mi! Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Idę gdzie mnie przeznaczenie pcha! Czy jeeeestem zły? Robię co natura każe mi! Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Odpowiedź gotową ktoś ma? To bardzo ważne jest w naturze, Istota każda o tym wie! Przetrwa tylko najsilniejszy, W ten sposób to odbywa się! Ten zwierzak, co chce wygrać, musi walczyć, Kąsać tu i tam! Ale taki co się boi, albo ten co w miejscu stoi, Och, ten jest zjadany! Saaaaam! Mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam! Ref.: Stąd pytanie: Czy jeeeestem zły? Robię co natura każe mi! Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Idę gdzie mnie przeznaczenie pcha! Czy jeeeestem zły? Robię co natura każe mi! Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Odpowiedź gotową ktoś ma? Także ważne to w biznesie, Wiadomo o tym już od lat, Że tylko ci co mają kasę, Napędzają nasz kochany świat! Więc i firma się rozrasta, I fabryka na kształt ciasta, Korporacji logo rośnie tam! Każdy sobą się ma zajmować dziś, A mną zajmę Się ja sam, sam, sam, sam, sam.... Niezły dochód mam! Powtarzajcie więc: Złomiasty smog! Szlamiasty szlam! Narzekać nie radzę, radzę, radzę, radzę, radzę, radzę wam! ( Waaaammmm!) No mów, no mów! Czy ja mogę być zły? Ref.: Czy jeeeestem zły? Ekonomię wspieram całe dni, Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Nawet ten miś dla mnie uśmiech ma! Czy jeeeestem zły? Biedniejszym pomagam, bo są też takie dni! Czy złyyyy jestem ja? Odpowiedź gotową ktoś ma? No jak? Gdy klienci szmal wydają, cały czas go rozmnażają! Gdy reklamy nas kiwają, a prawnicy wciąż wkręcają! To nie żal drzew, co umierają! Się wreszcie opłacają! CZY JA, CZY MOGĘ NAPRAWDĘ BYĆ ZŁY? Tekst oryginalny How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature), That almost every creature knows, Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest), And check it; this is how it goes, The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight and claw and bite and punch, And the animal that doesn't well the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's la-la-la-la-lunch (munch, munch, munch, munch, munch), I'm just saying, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? There's a principle of business (principle of business), That everybody knows is sound, It says the people with the money (people with the money), Make this ever loving world go 'round, So I'm biggering my Company, I'm biggering my Factory, I'm biggering my corporate sign, Everybody out there take care of yours, and me? I'll take care of mine mine mine mine mine (shake that bottom line), Let me hear you say 'smogulous smoke' (smogulous smoke), 'Schloppity-Schlopp' (schloppity slopp), Complain all you want it's never ever ever ever gonna stop, (STOP!!!) Come on, how bad can I possibly be? How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building the economy, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me petting this puppy, How ba-a-a-ad can I be? (a portion of proceeds goes to charity), How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see, All the customers are buying, And the money is multiplying, And the PR people are lying, And the lawyers are denying, Who cares if a few trees are dying? This is all so gratifying, How bad, How bad can this possibly be?!thumb|right|335 pxframe|once ler podczas śpiewania piosenki.